Many smoking articles have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products based upon combusting tobacco. Exemplary alternatives have included devices wherein a solid or liquid fuel is combusted to transfer heat to tobacco or wherein a chemical reaction is used to provide such heat source. Numerous references have proposed various smoking articles of a type that generate flavored vapor, visible aerosol, or a mixture of flavored vapor and visible aerosol. Some of those proposed types of smoking articles include tubular sections or longitudinally extending air passageways.
The point of the improvements or alternatives to smoking articles typically has been to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators, and medicinal inhalers which utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco.
General examples of alternative smoking articles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,094 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,417 to Moses; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,855 to Lanzellotti et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,072 to Bolt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,285 to Burnett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,121 to Riehl et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,886 to Litzinger; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,676 to Hearn et al. Many of those types of smoking articles have employed a combustible fuel source that is burned to provide an aerosol and/or to heat an aerosol-forming material. See, for example, the background art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,082 to Banerjee et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,795 to White et al.; which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. See, also, for example, those types of smoking articles described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,318 to Clearman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,082 to Banerjee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,795 to White et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,365 to Sensabaugh et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,128 to Clearman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,438 to Korte; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,171 to Serrano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,476 to Bale et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,606 to Serrano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,548 to Farrier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,483 to Clearman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,551 to Schlatter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,621 to Creighton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,776 to Lawson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,296 to Nystrom et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,297 to Farrier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,861 to Clearman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,835 to Drewett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,837 to Barnes et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,820 to Hauser et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,821 to Best et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,940 to Hayward et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,167 to Riggs et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,062 to Clearman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,684 to Shannon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,014 to Deevi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,016 to Nichols et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,955 to Clearman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,451 to Riggs et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,577 to Bensalem et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,751 to Barnes et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,857 to Matsuura et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,152 to Beven et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,584 Beven; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,832 to Dominguez; which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Furthermore, certain types of cigarettes that employ carbonaceous fuel elements have been commercially marketed under the brand names “Premier” and “Eclipse” by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company. See, for example, those types of cigarettes described in Chemical and Biological Studies on New Cigarette Prototypes that Heat Instead of Burn Tobacco, R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company Monograph (1988) and Inhalation Toxicology, 12:5, p. 1-58 (2000). See also US Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0274390 to Banerjee et al., US Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0215167 to Crooks et al., US Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0065075 to Banerjee et al., and US Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0042885 to Stone et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Certain proposed cigarette-shaped tobacco products purportedly employ tobacco in a form that is not intended to be burned to any significant degree. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,225 to Sudoh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,855 to Kuriyama et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,883 to Edwards, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Yet other types of smoking articles, such as those types of smoking articles that generate flavored vapors by subjecting tobacco or processed tobaccos to heat produced from chemical or electrical heat sources, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,374 to Chard et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,874 and 4,947,875 to Brooks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,671 to Counts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,934 to Deevi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,498 to Deevi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,798 to Banerjee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,984 to Farrier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,792 to Farrier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,723 to Counts; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,525 to Counts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,185 to Collins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,752 to Adams et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,439 to Deevi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,387 to Baggett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,289 to Watkins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,623 to Deevi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,176 to Adams et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,287 to White; U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,898 to Fournier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,840 to Fournier et al.; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2003/0131859 to Li et al.; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0016549 to Banerjee et al.; and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0185687 to Hearn et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Certain attempts have been made to deliver vapors, sprays or aerosols, such as those possessing or incorporating flavors and/or nicotine. See, for example, the types of devices set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,046 to Virag; U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,089 to Ray; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,651 to Jacobs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,217 to Gerth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,903 to Ray et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,574 to Ingebrethsen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,663 to Gross et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,965 to Abhulimen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,607 to Adiga et al; and EP 1,618,803 to Hon; which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,867 to Cox et al. and the devices set forth on the website, www.e-cig.com, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Still further representative cigarettes or smoking articles that have been described and, in some instances, been made commercially available include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,901 to Brooks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,586 to Morgan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,594 to Counts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,977 to Higgins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,218 to Voges; U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,883 to Felter et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,461 to Nichols; U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,410 to Hon; U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,253 to Kobayashi; U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,006 to Hamano; U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,756 to Shayan; US Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0095311 to Hon; US Pat. Pub. Nos. 2006/0196518, 2009/0126745, and 2009/0188490 to Hon; US Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0272379 to Thorens et al.; US Pat. Pub. Nos. 2009/0260641 and 2009/0260642 to Monsees et al.; US Pat. Pub. Nos. 2008/0149118 and 2010/0024834 to Oglesby et al.; US Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0307518 to Wang; and WO 2010/091593 to Hon. See also U.S. Pat. No. D657,047 to Minskoff et al. and US Pat. Pub. Nos. 2011/0277757, 2011/0277760, and US 2011/0277764 to Terry et al. Still further examples include electronic cigarette products commercially available under the names ACCORD®; HEATBAR™; HYBRID CIGARETTE®, VEGAS™; E-GAR™; C-GAR™; E-MYSTICK™; IOLITE® Vaporizer, GREEN SMOKE®, BLU™ Cigs, WHITE CLOUD® Cirrus, V2CIGS™, SOUTH BEACH SMOKE™, SMOKETIP®, SMOKE STIK®, NJOY®, LUCI®, Royal Blues, SMART SMOKER®, SMOKE ASSIST®, Knight Sticks, GAMUCCI®, InnoVapor, SMOKING EVERYWHERE®, Crown 7, CHOICE™ NO. 7™, VAPORKING®, EPUFFER®, LOGIC™ ecig, VAPOR4LIFE®, NICOTEK®, METRO®, and PREMIUM™.
Smoking articles that employ tobacco substitute materials and smoking articles that employ sources of heat other than burning tobacco cut filler to produce tobacco-flavored vapors or tobacco-flavored visible aerosols have not received widespread commercial success. Articles that produce the taste and sensation of smoking by electrically heating tobacco particularly have suffered from inconsistent release of flavors or other inhalable materials. Electrically heated smoking devices have further been limited in many instances to the requirement of an external heating device that was inconvenient and that detracted from the smoking experience. Accordingly, it can be desirable to provide a smoking article that can provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking, that does so without combusting tobacco, that does so without the need of a combustion heat source, and that does so without necessarily delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products.